1. Field of the Invention
The preferred embodiments of the present invention relate to automotive grilles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive grilles are used as a barrier to protect an automobile""s radiator as well as serve as a decorative feature. The grille generally serves as a source of ventilation to the radiator. The grille also provides decorative features which improve the look and style of an automobile.
The grilles protect the radiator from a number of objects, such as bugs, rocks, and road debris, which may damage the radiator and the grille. The grilles are often pitted or dented by the impact of these objects, resulting in an undesirable decorative finish. Furthermore, the grilles may be subject to significant impact forces during collisions. Moreover, certain materials and methods of making the grille result in rusting of various parts of the grille or flaking off of coating materials. Rusting adversely effects the decorative finish of the grill and contributes to decreased strength over an extended period of time. Flaking off of the powder coating also reduces the quality of the decorative finish of the grille, and provides no barrier to the grille base material.
A number of these automotive grilles are built from aluminum. A powder coating, or other similar, coating is typically applied to the entire grille, and the leading edge of the grille may be polished thereby removing the powder coating on the leading edge to obtain a decorative finish. Other automotive grilles are made from a high-impact plastic and then coating with a metallic coating, such as chrome plating.
However, there are several problems associated with polishing the grille after powder coating and applying a metallic coating. For example, the aluminum may become tarnished, and moisture can get beneath the powder coating at the edges, resulting in flaking off of the powder coating or metallic coating and rusting.
A variety of grilles exist employing different shapes, materials, and finishes to provide some of these needs. However, none provide adequate strength, while also providing a superior decorative finish that lasts for an extended period of time.
Accordingly, an improved automotive grille is required having the decorative features of a conventional grille, but also overcoming the problems associated with conventional manufacturing techniques.
The aforementioned needs are satisfied by the automotive grill assembly of the present invention which, in one aspect, comprises a grill assembly having a substrate material which defines an exposed front face. The substrate is coated with a protective coating such that the exposed front face is also coated. A decorative protective layer is then adhered to the exposed front face such that the protective coating is interposed between the decorative protective layer and the substrate. By adhering the decorative protective layer to the protective coating on the front face, the tendency of the protective coating to flake off on surfaces adjacent the front face is reduced. Adhering the decorative protective layer can be accomplished using any of a number of different techniques, including using an epoxy or the like.
In one implementation, the coating material comprises a powder coating that is uniformly applied to the exterior surfaces of the substrate including the front face of the substrate. The decorative layer is preferably formed of a tarnish and damage resistant material such as stainless steel. By positioning stainless steel on the exposed front face of the grill, a harder material that is less susceptible to damage as a result of hitting road debris is positioned on the front face of the grill. This reduces the tendency of the grill""s appearance to degrade over time.
In one implementation, the substrate comprises an aluminum substrate and the protective coating comprises a powder coating, a wet paint substance or anodizing. Again, by interposing any one of these materials between the decorative protective layer and the substrate results in the protective coating having fewer exposed edges at the interface between the front decorative face and an adjacent surface of the substrate. This further reduces the tendency of the protective coating to chip or peel off over time. In another implementation, a chrome plate material is positioned on a stainless steel substrate or the chrome plate material is positioned on the decorative protective layer to enhance the appearance of the decorative protective layer.